


'It's better to have loved and lost then...

by SaSatan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Roronoa Zoro-centric, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: Zoro realised rather fast he likes Sanji, it just doesn't end like he would have wanted.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	'It's better to have loved and lost then...

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by yuushishio on twitter. 
> 
> This actually went to a direction completely different than I have planned lol 
> 
> I strongly believe that zoro wouldn't care to know about the flowers, I had like 3 different pages open about flower languages and their meaning but then I realized, zoro doesnt give a shit.
> 
> I wrote this on my phone with auto correct also sorry for grammar and stuff

It didn't take long for Zoro to feel attracted to Sanji. He fights well, cooks well and has legs do die for, literally.

But it took Zoro nearly a year to realise he was in love with Sanji. Just the thought made Zoros throat itchy.

~

It was after their time apart, that Zoro acknowledged it, that he won't be able to get over Sanji, even less that something could happen between them. It hurts. Zoro should have known, but it still hurts, it makes his throat tight and itchy and his lungs felt heavy, breathing got sometimes hard.

He should train harder, that would make him stronger.

~

Robin was the first to realise that something was off with Zoro. She tried to help, to make Zoro realise it's ok to ask for help, to go to Chopper. Zoro waved her off, thanked her for her concern, but they aren't needed.

They were near a winter island, so when Zoro started to cough it was seen as a possible cold, the first symptom.

Sanji made fun of Zoro, after Zoro was forced by Chopper to stop training and put on more clothes. 

Zoro grumbled and went into the boys room to take a nap. It shouldn't but it stung. It makes his throat close up and his chest pains. Breathing was never that difficult.

After his nap, he woke up to a heavenly smell. He looked to his side and saw a bowl of soup, still steaming with a cup of tea.

Zoro sat up slowly, trying not to smile. Before he could take the bowl, he started to cough. It wrenched through his whole body, he leaned forward, hands gripping at his chest and throat. Tears were falling from his eyes. It hurts. It hurts so much.

After a minute, what felt like an hour, Zoro was able to breathe. He unfold carefully, taking slow, shallow breaths.

His cover covered in blood and pink flowers petals.

~

From there on, after a fight with Sanji, after Sanji made fun of him to more often after Sanji flirts with various women, Zoro would start to cough uncontrollably and always some type of pink flowers would fall out.

After the third time, Zoro learned how to avoid coughing in front of the others, they would worry.

But after some months, it got harder and harder to hide. Even less when he coughed up a whole flower.

This time it was yellow and he thought the easiest way was to show Robin.

"A yellow carnation. It's supposed to mean 'rejection, disdain, disappointment'. Where did you get that? We didn't reach an island for quiet some time."

Zoro didn't avoid Robin's eyes, her curios, slightly worried eyes.

"Found it floating on the ocean." With that he took the flower, threw it out on the sea and left Robin standing. Her eyes following him up to the crow nest.

~

From there on, Zoro would cough various flowers, but he didn't care to ask Robin or read it in a book.

Life went on, the crew fought, saved people that Luffy saw as their new friends.

Zoro and Sanji still fought every day, and Sanji made it obvious that he wouldn't care if Zoro dies.

Zoro knows Sanji would care if he actually died, they are all friends.

But it still hurts, Zoro still has insecurities, he tried to get over it, but his heart won't let him.

Robin and Chopper knows something was off, they both give Zoro worried gazes, Robin subtle and Chopper doesn't bother.

Zoro had the night shift, training up in the crow nest, but not even quarter down his training he felt winded, his arms screaming to stop, his lungs felt heavy, in his mouth a taste if iron.

He can't do it anymore.

~

It was now obvious to everyone that something was wrong. Zoros normal tan skin was pale, nearly a greyish hue. Eye bags and his muscle mass went down.

Zoro refuses to tell them what's wrong. Mostly because he himself doesn't know what's wrong.

Sanji started to give him more food. Zoro laughed, on his own, after he realized that. He shouldn't be so happy over it. But he was.

He continued to laugh what ended in a coughing fit, flower petals and whole flowers falling out of his mouth.

He was happy and hurt at the same time. 

~

They were in the middle of a fight, it wasn't bloody, but the marines had some good fighters this time.

Zoro was on the front, even in his weakened state, he would protect his family. Chopper and Nami behind him, helping Robin and Usopp on top of another Franky invention.

An attack directed at them, Zoro was too slow, Sanji was faster.

For a terrible second, he believed Sanji died. He felt his lungs squeez, his heart stopped but then he heart Sanji curse, jumping up on his legs and curse madly at the marines.

His suit was ruined, that's why he was so mad.

Zoro was so relieved, so glad and so in love.

~

A week after the fight, Zoro didn't bother anymore. He was too weak, too much in pain to care.

It was sunny, perfect 23°C, a breeze here and there. A perfect day. They were all sitting together, the guys were playing cards, Luffy losing.

The girls watched, laughing, Sanji was preparing their snacks.

He was leaning on the tree, sweating, panting. In pain.

Sanji came over to bring his snacks, but Zoro couldn't reach up, it took too much to lift his arm, so he just looked at Sanji, sun rays behind him, making his hair golden, his eyes were scowling at him, worried.

Zoro started to cough, it hurt, more than usual. Sounds were distantly, like his head was covered in cotton.  
His eyes couldn't see the bright colours anymore, only the blond hair were clear.

Chopper was immediately in front of him, his eyes worried, a frown on his face. He wished he could make Chopper stop worring.

The others were soon surrounding him, asking what's wrong. But he couldn't answer, even if he had an answer, even if he could. But there's a flower stuck in his throat, closing his trachea.

Distantly, he heard Robin talk, worried and hurried.

He once heard a saying, better to have loved and lost then never have loved at all. The person clearly never was in an unrequited love.

Zoro felt a hand on his shoulder, it was warm, scalding nearly. Without looking he knew it was Sanji.

They were all talking, asking, but only Sanjis voice was clear.

"Who are you in love with?"

Zoro doesn't remember if he answered or if it pained too much.


End file.
